Dragon Blood
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is a simple peasant who liked out in the country side. Cross is a shapeshifting of Dragon decent. It is Cross' duty to find a new mate to repopulate but finding a mate isn't as easy at it seems. Finally Cross finds a potential mate, Allen. (Yaoi.) )(Cross x Allen) (M-Preg) (Tyki x Allen)
1. Night meeting

**AN: Yay new story. Its Cross x Allen obviously. Yay Cross x Allen. There was something I wanted to comment on but I can't remember what now... So anyway... Yaoi of course which means guy on guy. Don't like it don't read it. There will be male pregnancy later in the story.**

Allen sat out in his garden reading a book. It was a peaceful sunny day that was slowly turning into a cloudless night with a full moon. When the sun set Allen closed his book looking up to the sky. All the stars shined brightly along with the moon. Allen loved star gazing, but what he loved more about night fall was the visitor he would get on some nights. It was unpredictable when his favorite guest would show up since the other was a fickle person.

Shortly after the moon rose high in the night sky Allen sighed heading inside his small two story house. The 18 year old male preferred living out in the country side rather than living in the large village nearby since it was so much quieter out in the country. And he could avoid the other villagers' looks of sympathy as much as possible. Allen's adopted father died when Allen was younger and Allen lived alone in the house ever since. Blowing out the candles on the first floor Allen made his way up to his room for the night.

Sighing softly in disappointment Allen changed into his night outfit of just a slightly large white tunic before climbing into bed. He was disappointed because he had really hoped that his visitor would show up. It had been at least two weeks since he saw him last. Closing his eyes Allen slowly fell asleep. About an hour after falling asleep Allen was stirred awake by a low deep voice calling to him.

"Hey kid. Plan to sleep all night? Don't tell me I traveled all the way here for you to just sleep." The voice said causing Allen to slowly open his eyes. Sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes Allen looked to the source of the voice. In the door way of his bedroom stood a man dressed in all black with long fiery red hair.

"Cross... I thought you..." Allen trailed off as he shifted so he sat on the edge of the bed with his bare feet dangling off the side not quite touching the floor. Cross walked into the room all the way closing the door behind him.

"Thought what? Thought I forgot about you? I'm a busy man that's all." Cross retorted walking up to Allen taking his coat off as he did. A red tint made its way across Allen's cheeks as he watched the older man undress. He knew what to expect each time Cross would visit but Allen was still so shy about it. "Are you going to look at me?" Cross asked as he climbed into Allen's small bed with nothing on. Still blushing Allen turned his head to look at Cross avoiding looking down.

"Where did you go this time?" Allen asked softly as Cross pulled Allen's tunic off over his head tossing it off to the side. Allen's long white hair fell back down after Cross had removed Allen's tunic.

"All over. Like I said I was busy. I stopped in the City of Jewels. The shore of the Black Sea... Those are the two main places I went." Cross replied to appease Allen's child like curiosity. Allen had never left the village area so when Cross would go on his adventures Allen would always ask about it to learn about the world. Allen giggled a little as Cross shifted them around so Cross was laying out on the bed with Allen sitting between his legs.

"Its amusing... The idea of you in the City of Jewels. Did you get many new shiny things?" Allen asked with a smile as he reached out starting to gently massage Cross' large exposed manhood. Cross hummed a bit with a smirk as he watched Allen's slender pale hands run up and down along his length stirring it up to full hardness.

"I did manage to obtain a few new things for my horde." Cross replied reaching out tangling his fingers into Allen's hair which was a little longer than shoulder length. A low groan sounded deep in Cross' throat as Allen started to take the tip of his length into Allen's hot wet mouth. As Allen continued to take Cross' length into his mouth both of Cross' hands rested on Allen's head letting Allen do as he pleased. While Allen sucked on and licked Cross' member Cross reached behind Allen with slicked fingers, his middle finger probed Allen's entrance before pushing in making Allen moan around his member. After a while of stretching Allen with three fingers Cross pulled his fingers out deeming that Allen had been stretched enough. But the empty feeling had Allen pulling away from Cross' member pouting.

"Please don't stop..." Allen whined as he looked up at Cross with pleading eyes one hand still wrapped around Cross' member. Scoffing in amusement Cross took a hold of Allen's wrist pulling him up closer to him.

"Would you be satisfied with only my fingers~? Or do you want the real deal~?" Cross teased as he shifted Allen so Allen was straddling Cross' hips. Allen wrapped his arms around Cross' neck staring into Cross' deep red eyes. Before Allen could reply to Cross' teasing Allen moaned closing his eyes as Cross' length slid inside of him. To Allen the sensation of being filled by Cross' length was a wonderful feeling. "Come on~. Move your body~." Cross ordered placing his hands on Allen's hips after a moment of being fully inside of Allen's tight heat.

"Marian..." Allen said softly as he started to move his hips up and down as Cross ordered with his arms still around Cross' neck. As Allen would move down Cross would thrust up into Allen hitting Allen's sweet spot dead on which really made Allen moan right in Cross' ear. Allen's breathless moans and panting right in Cross' ear was a surprising turn on for Cross but he had learned that some time ago. Though Cross doubted Allen knew just how much of an effect on Cross he had.

"M-Marian... I can't..." Allen moaned out after some time. He was reaching his limit and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer, not with how much Cross was abusing his sweet spot.

"Let go then~." Cross whispered in Allen's ear before biting at Allen's earlobe making Allen cry out in pleasure gripping Cross' red hair. One of Allen's major weak spots was his ears and Cross all too happily took advantage of that all the time. Crying out Cross' first name in pure bliss Allen let go as Cross said, he released his cum on Cross' abdomen but didn't stop moving since Cross had yet to come. Though it didn't take long for Cross to release deep inside of Allen since after Allen came his muscles tightened around Cross' throbbing member. As Cross came he held Allen close which had helped him to release so deep inside of Allen. After a while of Allen laying on top of Cross his face buried in Cross' hair Allen eventually got off of Cross sort of laying on Cross and the bed at the same time since there was really only enough room on the small bed for Cross. Allen's head now rested on Cross' chest as he was now quite happy and satisfied.

"Here." Cross said after some time of them laying there in silence. Allen tilted his head up to look at Cross to see what he wanted.

"What is it?" Allen asked as he looked to Cross' closed hand. After holding his hand out palm up under Cross' closed hand Cross dropped something in Allen's hand. Pulling his hand back closer Allen looked to see what was resting in his hand. In his palm sat a silver chain necklace with a red gemstone dangling from it.

"Its a red imperial topaz. They are very rare to find. Even more so with this bit of pink in it." Cross commented as he held the gem up for Allen to see pointing to the bit of pink in the red stone. Allen stared at the stone in awe as Cross held it up for him to see.

"Its so pretty... The red reminds me of your hair and eyes..." Allen replied as he reached out gently touching the stone with his fingertips. Without saying anything else Cross put the necklace around Allen's neck clasping it closed in the back. As the gem rested on Allen's chest it actually felt kind of warm on his skin. "It's warm..." Allen commented looking up at Cross.

"That's normal... but this is one of the trinkets I found in the City of Jewels. I figured you would like it." Cross replied wrapping his arms around Allen as Allen rested his head on Cross' shoulder. The reason the stone was warm against Allen's skin was because the stone had a second name, Dragonstone, which was why it was so rare, there weren't very many left in the world.

"I love it. Thank you." Allen replied kissing Cross on the cheek to thank him before he settled back down to get some sleep. Cross let Allen fall back asleep since he had interrupted the albino's sleep earlier. As Allen slept Cross stayed up watching Allen sleep for a while before he fell asleep as well. When Cross woke up in the morning he was alone in the bed. After taking a moment to wake up Cross got out of bed and got dressed before he made his way downstairs. In the kitchen Allen was already dressed and making some breakfast for the both of them figuring Cross would be hungry when he woke up. When Allen turned around to face Cross, the red head could swear he saw the gem glow a little. If Cross was right about the stone that made him rather happy. Happy was a hard emotion to feel but surprisingly enough, when he was around Allen he felt it a lot.

"Good morning Marian." Allen greeted with a smile as Cross sat down at the small wooden table. Cross grumbled a sort of greeting in return before he just sat watching Allen cook. Once the food was ready Allen set a plate out in front of Cross with utensils before he sat down with his own plate of food.

"Are you leaving today?" Allen asked after they ate and he had started to wash the dishes from their meal. Cross was still sitting at the table watching Allen as Allen cleaned up. It was quite common for Cross to show up one night, have sex with Allen, eat breakfast with Allen, and then leave again. Cross was silent for a while before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" Cross asked confusing Allen a great deal. Taking a break from the dishes Allen turned to face Cross with a puzzled expression.

"I'm feeling fine..." Allen replied before taking a moment to think about why Cross would ask such a question. The only time Cross had ever asked Allen how he was feeling was after the first time they had had sex a few months ago since that was when Allen had lost his virginity. "Oh if you mean about last night I'm fine." Allen added on with a smile before he turned back around to continue washing dishes.

"I don't mean about last night. You haven't been feeling sick or anything lately?" Cross asked confusing Allen yet again. Since Allen was now done with the dishes he dried his hands before turning to face Cross again.

"Not really no... I mean I had a bit of a cold last month I think but other than that I've been well." Allen was still quite puzzled by Cross and his line of questioning.

"How bad was the cold?" Cross asked making Allen sit down shaking his head a little bit out of confusion.  
"Not so bad compared... Was in bed for a few days throwing up from time to time." Allen answered reaching up to fiddle with the stone he was rather fond of at this point. Cross sighed softly as he rested his chin in his hand as he studied Allen. "Why...? You seem...disappointed... That I got sick...?" Allen was now worried that Cross was rejecting him for not keeping up on his health. But it wasn't Allen's fault, it had been the end of winter and particularly cold, everyone had been getting sick.

"Its nothing. Look, I might be gone for another month or so. Do take care of yourself." Cross explained as he stood up. After gently patting Allen on the head Cross left the house leaving Allen confused and a little sad.


	2. Bandits

**AN: I am very happy to see this story is already well favored. Thank you so much for the reviews. I hadn't planned on really explaining how Allen and Cross met but for you guys I shall write it. Look forward to it in the next chapter just for you guys. Also I LOVE Cross x Allen and have some written a bit but haven't published them. This one I have planned out enough to start publishing it online.**

 **Warning: there is rape in this chapter. Sorry had to edit this in because I forgot to put it cause I'm stupid. Sorry.**

About a month later Allen was making dinner in his house when there was a lot of commotion outside. There was the sound of horses and hyped up chattering which made Allen nervous. The only sort of people who would be out in a group at such an hour outside of town would be bandits. And lowly little Allen had no weapons if they decided to break in and rob him. Quickly Allen put out the fire in the kitchen to get rid of the light so hopefully they wouldn't think to bother here. Unlucky for Allen either he didn't manage to put the fire out in time or they saw a house with no light and figured it was empty and a good place to camp for the night. After a few moments a couple of the bandits kicked the door in and walked right in startling Allen who was still standing in the kitchen. Spinning around Allen saw three bandits already inside the house.

"Oh look what we have here... You live alone boy? Don't lie to me..." the man who seemed to be the leader said as he walked up to Allen with his dagger already out. Allen took a step back as he looked from the man to the dagger in his hand. Really the man didn't need a dagger to seem intimidating since he was a rather large man, not in a fat sense, but in a muscular sense and he was quite tall.

"Y-Yes... I live alone...B-But my...my uncle comes to visit from time to time to see if I'm okay..." Allen was so nervous he couldn't help but stutter. No one had ever taught him any sort of fighting so there was no way he could try to take on these men. His best chance was to run, that was all he could do was run away when possible.

"When will he visit again?" The man asked stepping up to Allen again making Allen cower back again.

"I-I don't know. Really. He just shows up when he happens to be in town again..." Allen was trying to keep as much distance as he could but he was starting to run out of space to back up.

"How old are you boy?" The man asked reaching out to play with a bit of Allen's white hair. Allen turned his head away flinching a bit. Allen hated the idea of someone else other than Cross touching him in such a manner.

E-eighteen..." Allen answered closing his eyes keeping his head turned away from the man.

"You seem small for such an age." The man commented trailing his hand from Allen's hair to Allen's neck gently gripping it making Allen whimper out of fear. Allen opened his eyes when the man pulled his hand away from Allen's neck. The teen gasped when he was suddenly pushed down to the ground. "What do you have of value here?" The man demanded looking around the first floor. Once the man took his eyes off of Allen the teen quickly got up trying to climb out of the kitchen window but the leader turned right back around grabbing Allen by the waist pulling him back inside kicking and screaming. Allen cried and protested trying to get free before he was thrown to the ground knocking the wind right out of Allen.

"No no no no no! No! I'm sorry!" Allen cried out once he could breath again as the man held him to the ground. Allen's protests grew more panicked as he was forced to turn over so his chest was on the ground as the man started to tear as Allen's clothing.

"Well I don't know about you boy... But a good fuck is a good fuck boy or girl...And you fucked up. I was gonna be nice since you are so young and frail lookin' but you pissed me off. So I'm gonna teach you not to to misbehave by fucking you real good. Then I'll let my men have a go too." The man stated as he finally tore Allen's pants off so Allen was left in only his loose tunic.

"No!" Allen cried out in pain as the man suddenly thrust into him without any warning or preparation which made it hurt a great deal. Tears streamed down Allen's face as the man thrust in and out of Allen without even waiting a second for Allen to adjust.

"That's no fun boss... He's gonna be all stretched out after you..." The second in command commented as they all watched as the leader had his fill of Allen. It wasn't the first time they had all shared someone one to have sex with so they all knew how it turned out if their leader went first. The leader was rather large in size for his manhood matching the rest of his body so of course their victims ended up rather stretched after him.

"He's got another hold to fuck~. Have at it~." The leader said with a smirk pulling Allen's head up by his hair making Allen cry out in pain again. The second in command man started to undo his pants as he walked up to Allen with a devious smirk. With his member now free he also pulled on Allen's hair to get Allen to open up his mouth again.

"This simply with not fucking do... He's not yours so get the fuck out of him." A deep voice growled very pissed off earning everyone's attention. When the second in command man pulled back to redress and grab his sword Allen dropped to the ground hiding his face as he sobbed.

"That your uncle~?" The leader asked pulling Allen's hair to make Allen look up at Cross who was standing in the doorway. "Kill the bastard." The man ordered gesturing for his men to deal with Cross as he resumed to thrust in and out of Allen painfully.

"N-No...Leave him alone!" Allen protested trying to get away to help Cross but he couldn't get away from the man raping him. Cross really didn't need any help though, when two side men charged he easily knocked them away from him. Growling the leader pushed Allen down and pulled out of Allen standing up and redressing himself as well. Sword in hand the leader planned to deal with Cross since it seemed his men couldn't do it.

"Cover yourself." Cross warned looking to Allen who's face was covered in tears and dirt. Allen stared at Cross as if too terrified to move, but when he saw Cross' eyes glow a fiery red Allen quickly crawled back so he was under the counter where he usually kept his large cooking pot that was now in the fire place. Allen cowered under the counter with his arms over his head to shield his head. Before anyone else knew what was going on a cloud of smoke started to grow around Cross until nothing of his human form remained. In place of his human body grew the form of a large red dragon, as the dragon grew the house around him began to break and fall away which was why Cross told Allen to cover himself. Some of the intruders were crushed by parts of the house that fell, the rest were swatted away by Cross till none remained. Cross had really wanted to burn them but he ran the risk of burning Allen given how close Allen was and he didn't want to hurt Allen.

After all the men were gone Cross poked around to try and find Allen. Cross found Allen unconscious under some rubble, even though Allen had hidden himself he still had gotten hit on the head by some rubble but the counter had done its job for the most part so Allen wasn't hurt too badly just unconscious. Carefully Cross picked Allen up with one of his front dragon legs and took flight carrying Allen away.


	3. Meeting the dragon

**AN: Yay new chapter. So this is how they met. Sorry if its kinda bad and fast. Poor innocent Allen was seduced...**

Allen sat out in his garden reading a book as he usually did most nights when it was nice enough to. Though it was still winter it was warm enough to sit outside so long as Allen wore his fur coat. As Allen sat reading something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Looking up into the dusk sky Allen saw a huge shadow figure with wings flying through the sky. But something didn't seem right with how the creature beat its wings, like it was hurt or something. Which that proved to be right when the creature came crashing down into the woods ahead of Allen.

Setting his book down Allen ran towards the woods to investigate what had fallen out of the sky. Even in the dark it wasn't hard to find where the creature landed since one it was moving around and not so quietly and two all the trees were knocked down in one area revealing where it had landed. Breathing heavily the creature shifted around in the debris of trees trying to get up but it was too wounded to do so. The creature, the red colored dragon, didn't even notice Allen standing there watching it since it was too busy licking its wounds. Before Allen could say or do anything to get the dragon's attention the dragon's head dropped to the ground with a thud as it passed out from blood loss.

Much to Allen's surprise the dragon slowly was consumed by smoke before the smoke dispersed revealing a man passed out on the ground. The strange man had long fiery red hair the same color as the dragon. With the creature in human form, a smaller form, Allen could see all the cuts and stab wounds the man had. It took some time and a lot of strength but Allen managed to get the man to his house and up to the only bedroom. Gently Allen laid the man out on the bed removing all of his clothing but his underwear so he could clean the man up and tend to his wounds.

Carefully as the man slept Allen sat on a stool beside the bed with a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth gently cleaning away all the blood on the man. With the blood all cleaned away for the most part Allen could see all the wounds in detail which would help him to treat the wounds. As gently as Allen could he started to stitch the man up hoping he wasn't hurting the man at all as the man slept. While Allen worked he thought over what he had seen. His father had told him of shape shifters, an older race of people who used to roam the world before humans started killing them out of fear. Dragons had been the ruling race of the shape shifters since dragons were very regal and very strong.

Truly Allen had always hoped his father was telling the truth about dragons and that he would get to meet one some day but he had never actually thought he would meet one. Or that he would be able to help the shape shifter out by treating his wounds. Allen then wondered who had attacked the man...and why? Why had the humans even begun hunting the shape shifters? From what Allen could recall of the story it wasn't as if the shape shifters mistreated the humans or anything, but just that the humans feared the shape shifters powers, or maybe envied them... Envy would make sense to Allen, he knew he envied the shape shifters abilities.

Once the man was all stitched up Allen washed his hands before he left the room to let the man sleep. Allen changed his clothes and burned the old clothes that had been ruined by blood. As Allen waited for the man to wake up he decided to make some food in case the man was hungry when he woke up. Allen had been so focused on his cooking Allen hadn't heard the footsteps coming down the steps. So when a deep voice spoke out Allen nearly jumped out of his skin dropping the knife he had been using to cut up some venison.

"Who are you?" The man demanded watching the teen closely not trusting him. Taking a few deep breaths Allen picked the knife up off the floor setting it in the sink to clean before he turned to face the stranger in his house.

"My name is Allen... I saw you... in the woods... You seemed badly hurt so I brought you here and stitched up your wounds..." Allen replied softly as he looked to the man's chest and arms where most of the wounds hand been. Even though Allen had only stitched the man up a few hours ago he seemed mostly healed which sort of surprised Allen and sort of didn't. It was to be expected that a shape shifter would heal faster than a human.

"A waste of thread." The man huffed as he sat down at the table still watching Allen with a wary glance. Turning to the sink Allen rinsed off the knife and resumed his prep work for the stew he was making.

"I see that it seemed to be... But I was unaware of that at the time..." Allen commented as he cut up the meat for the stew.

"You saw what I am?" The man replied narrowing his eyes a little not trusting Allen at all. Allen seemed awfully calm for having just seen a dragon for the first time, if Allen had seen, which the man didn't know if he had. Or Allen was calm for having just sewn a man up.

"Yes... I saw you fall from the sky... My father told stories of your kind... I didn't think you were real..." Allen answered as he started the stew stirring it as it cooked in the pot over the fire.

"I see. Most people don't believe we are real, or if they believe we are real they think we are all dead." The man stated sounding a little annoyed at those facts. Allen stopped stirring the stew to turn and face the man sitting at his dinning room table.

"I believed my father... But I also thought all the shape shifters were dead or were in hiding... What happened...why did the humans start attacking the shape shifters?" Allen asked really wanting to know the answer behind why the humans chased away the shape shifters who had seemed to do nothing wrong.

"That was well before my time... But supposedly it was because the humans didn't like the idea of a race that was better than theirs. They had to be the top of the food chain...in a sense." The man replied with an indifferent shrug.

"That's sad really... I wish they had gotten along... I think it would be cool to live along side shape shifters." Allen replied in a sad disappointed tone as he returned to stirring the stew. The two were silent as Allen cooked and the man studied the human who had helped him despite knowing what he was.

"Why did you help me?" The man finally spoke again as they both sat at the table eating their bowls of stew. Allen set his spoon down in the bowl as he looked to the man across from him.

"My father always taught me to help others no matter who they were, what they had, or what I had to offer..." Allen explained with a gentle smile before he picked his spoon back up and started eating again. After Allen finished eating he took his bowl to the sink and served the man a second bowl of stew since the man was still hungry.

"The bed is small... but you can sleep in that room again if you want to rest before you leave..." Allen offered as he washed the dishes once the man had had enough to eat.

"You don't even know my name but you'll let me stay here in your bed?" The man asked wondering just how innocent and naive the boy who had rescued him was.  
"What's your name?" Allen asked as he put away all the dishes he had just dried. The man sighed shaking his head before he decided to be nice and answer.

"Marian Cross. But everyone calls me Cross." The man answered finally. Smiling softly Allen turned around to face Cross.

"Well Cross, like I said, the bed is a bit small but you can use it until you are ready to leave." Allen offered again since he now knew Cross' name and had Cross had no reason to refuse him now. Well unless Cross simply wanted to leave, then he had a reason to refuse.

"Where would you sleep? There's only one room from what I've seen." Cross replied still studying Allen. The red headed man could not deny he was curious of Allen since he had never met such a generous human like Allen.

"No worries. I used to sleep here on the floor when my father was alive and I was too big to share his bed." Allen answered with a smile gesturing to the floor in front of the fire place.

"How long ago did he die?" Cross couldn't help but ask, Allen made him curious about his life. Allen seemed rather happy and independent even though he lived alone and seemed to be so young.

"Going on ten years soon... He died when I was ten... He had a really high fever... Burned right through him in a sense... It was a bad winter..." Allen's smile faltered a little but it was still there since Allen always tried to keep a poker face. He didn't want anyone to ever have to worry about him. Not that he knew too many people to make worry.

"What if I want you to share the bed?" Cross commented as Allen was busy making the bed with fresh linens and a bigger blanket. Stopping his work Allen turned around to look at Cross confused.

"Um...why would you want to share the bed...? Its too small for two people..." Allen replied blinking a little. He couldn't see how they could possibly both fit in the bed together.

"Well I want to thank you for your hospitality. And we can both fit if one is on top of the other~." Cross explained with a smirk making Allen blush when Allen finally caught on to what he was saying.

"Wh-what...wait...why...how?" Allen was a stuttering mess since he couldn't believe what Cross was saying right now. As far as Allen knew only a man and a woman could do such a thing like Cross was suggesting.

"So you much be a virgin. We dragons do love virgins~." Cross stepped up to Allen who blushed even more. Allen would have taken a step back but the bed was right behind him so he couldn't move.

"I-is that really a thing... I thought that was just a rumor..." Allen replied trying to make small talk since he was nervous and didn't really know what else to say right now. Allen was a nervous talker which was evident right now.

"Nope its a real thing. People really used to sacrifice their virgins to us... Though they would get the women back...just not as virgins~. Finding a mate is a tricky thing for a shape shifter. If the women weren't compatible and wanted to leave we would let them go home... If they wanted to stay though for the pleasure we would let them stay." Cross answered with a shrug before he reached down tangling his fingers into Allen's snowy white hair pulling Allen close. As Allen gasped in surprise Cross leaned down kissing Allen, with Allen's mouth parted just enough Cross' tongue invaded the teens mouth exploring every inch. Somehow the boy's mouth tasted very sweet even though Cross hadn't seen him eat anything sweet so far.

"W-wait what are you doing...?" Allen squeaked as he was picked up off the floor and set back down on the bed. Cross didn't bother to reply, instead he simply started to undress Allen as Allen sat on the bed too confused and embarrassed to do anything.

"Lay down." Cross ordered as he gently pushed Allen down onto his back. Another gasp escaped Allen as he felt something wet down at his backside. At first Allen had no idea what Cross was doing even after that wet thing started to push inside of his entrance.

"W-wait... It's weird..." Allen protested about the uncomfortable foreign feeling as Cross started to push more and more of his slicked finger inside of Allen's very tight heat. Cross went slow since he didn't want to hurt Allen, the goal was never to hurt the humans he bedded so he was always careful. It took some time to adjust but after a while the uncomfortable foreign feeling started to feel good to Allen making him moan a little. Allen winced though when Cross added a second finger and started to stretch him properly.

"Just bare with it. I'll show you how two men share in pleasure together." Cross said trying to keep Allen calm. It would be easier and less painful for Allen if the teen stayed calm and relaxed. Allen simply nodded a little in response trying to relax noting it was less uncomfortable when he was relaxed.

"Ah~!" Allen cried out in pure innocent pleasure when Cross suddenly touched something inside of Allen that made the teen see white for a moment. Cross smirked when he knew he had found the right spot. Plus Allen's dazed and confused expression was priceless. Oh how Cross loved to see such innocent people experience pleasure for the first time. They are surprised by everything and left in complete awe of what pleasure felt like. Cross continued to move his fingers in and out of Allen spreading them to stretch Allen's entrance, he would often hit Allen's sweet spot driving Allen insane with pleasure.

"F-feels weird..." Allen panted out gripping the bedding beneath him as he felt a warm feeling bubbling up in the pit of of his stomach which Allen was completely unfamiliar with.

"So naive..." Cross chuckled a little as he reached up with his free hand taking one of Allen's hands bringing it to Allen's hard member. To be honest Cross wasn't surprised by the slightly small size of Allen's manhood since Allen seemed to have a small more feminine figure. If Allen had a more normal sized one Cross bet it would look really weird on the teen. Stroke it. It'll help." Cross instructed as he started to add a third finger to his work of stretching Allen. A little confused Allen stared down at Cross with his hand still wrapped around his member as Cross had placed it. After a moment Allen started hesitantly running his hand up and down his length as Cross had instructed. Soft moans and pants left Allen as he writhed around a bit lost to the pleasure that was consuming his whole body and mind.

Another cry of pleasure echoed through the room as Allen climaxed for the first time in his young life. His hot sticky cum splattered on his abdomen and a little trailed down his length and onto Cross' hand that was still stretching Allen.

"Well that was a lot for a little guy... But guess its been building up..." Cross commented on the amount of cum that had spurted out of Allen's small length. Allen covered his red hot face with his arms too embarrassed to be seen right now. Carefully Cross pulled his fingers out of Allen's entrance before he stood up and started to undress himself.

"Don't want me to take your innocence say something now before its too late." Cross stated as he now stood naked beside Allen's bed with a hard on ready to just take Allen. Allen peeked out between his arms up at Cross still too embarrassed to move his arms. "I'll take your silence as an okay." Cross said as he leaned over Allen on the bed.

"G-Go slow!" Allen called out in a slight panic reaching up placing his hands on Cross' shoulders to stop Cross who was now between Allen's slender pale legs. Cross stared down at Allen letting out a scoff of amusement.

"That was the plan...in the beginning. I won't go slow the whole time." Cross warned as he started to slowly push into Allen. Cross' member was much bigger than his three fingers but Cross had stretched Allen well enough so it wasn't much more than uncomfortable when Cross entered him stretching him further than he had ever thought possible. Cross stopped for a moment when he was all the way inside of Allen to let Allen adjust to his size. The tightness of Allen's virgin hole was almost pure bliss to Cross. The way it gripped Cross' member felt better than any other person he had slept with, even other virgins. Once Allen seemed a little more comfortable with the feeling of Cross inside of him Cross slowly started to pull out till only his tip remained before he pushed back in slowly.

Cross kept the slow gentle pace until Allen seemed to be used to it well enough. That was when Cross started to go faster and a little harder. When Allen was only moaning and writhing around Cross would pick up the pace a bit until Allen let out a soft sound of discomfort making Cross ease up just a little to the perfect pace for both him and Allen. It took a little bit of time but Cross learned that Allen seemed to like when Cross went a little slower but thrusted kind of hard right into Allen's sweet spot.

"A-Again...I... can't..." Allen moaned out accidentally digging his nails into Cross' forearms but not hard enough to draw blood. The teen was reaching his limit again which is what he was trying to warn Cross of but he was too busy moaning and panting to really form any sort of sentence.

"So let go." Cross replied keeping the same pace since it seemed to be working well enough for the both of them. The red head was about ready to reach his limit as well but he would be damned if he came before some virgin did.

"C-Cross!" Allen cried out throwing his head back as his body arched up off the bed. Even if Allen wanted to resist there was no way he possibly could, the pleasure was far too intense to control. Allen came on both himself as well as Cross. Cross only got one more thrust in before he released inside of Allen with a groan thanks to Allen clamping down around his aching member. As Allen laid breathless on the bed Cross slowly pulled out of Allen letting a little bit of his cum dribble out of Allen's entrance. While Allen recovered from his orgasm Cross shifted them around so he was laying on the bed and Allen was half laying on him and half on the bed.

"See we fit just fine." Cross pointed out as he covered Allen with the blanket. Cross didn't need the blanket since he always had a high body temperature as Allen was learning. Allen closed his eyes as he rested his head on Cross' shoulder taking comfort in Cross' rather warm body heat.

"Will you leave...?" Allen asked sounding as if he was barely awake. The teen was rather worn out after everything that they had just done. He was worried that now that Cross had had his pleasure that Cross all too happily leave Allen.

"I thought you said I could stay for as long as I wanted." Cross pointed out as he looked down at Allen who looked like he had passed out on him.

"I did... I just...thought you might want to leave..." Allen replied opening his eyes a little looking up at Cross with sleepy silver eyes.

"I'm not that mean. Get some sleep." Cross ordered as he rested his head on the pillow closing his eyes. Allen started up at Cross studying him for a moment before he rested his head on Cross' shoulder again closing his eyes. It didn't take long for Allen to fall asleep but Cross stayed up listening to Allen breathe softly as the teen slept. Something about Allen confused Cross, Allen seemed to be...perfect. Cross couldn't explain what was so different about Allen but he would have to keep an eye on Allen. 


	4. Mates?

**AN: This went much more different than I had planned... Cross was going to force Allen into sex to try and get him pregnant. But yeah... Cross couldn't do it cause... Allen. Anyway... Nini-san is that you? Are you stalking my story? Please say its you!  
**

When Allen woke up he was in some place dark and smelled a little damp...more maybe cool not necessarily damp. The air was cool but fresh despite the fact Allen knew he was inside somewhere. Allen's head was rather cold but the rest of his body felt warm which confused Allen until he sat up slowly holding his aching head. Allen realized he was mostly warm because he was in a bed covered by a blanket, the fire across the way in front of the bed allowed Allen to see that he had to be in some sort of cave given the dark rocky walls. Which if he was right and he was in a cave that would explain the cool but fresh air.

"Marian...?" Allen called out softly and uncertain as he climbed out of bed. He stumbled a little as he stood since his head still ached from before and his feet were cold as they touched the rocky floor of the cave.

"Over here..." Cross called back just as soft but his tone as deep as usual. Carefully Allen turned around and walked further into the cave to find Cross sitting in a sort of side room that had a desk against one wall and shelves carved into the stone walls filled with books. Cross was sitting at the desk with his back to Allen staring at the wall in front of him.

"Where am I...?" Allen asked as he slowly stepped into the room but kept his distance from Cross. He was worried Cross was upset that Allen hadn't defended himself, that he had let some man defile him like that.

"My cave... Where I keep all my stuff..." Cross replied refusing to look at Allen which only made Allen's panic grow.

"Marian...I'm sorry...D...do you want me to le-" Allen was going to ask if Cross wanted him to leave but Cross cut him off before he could.

"You're sorry? For what? It's not like you asked for it. You certainly didn't seem willing so its not like you were in the wrong. Don't ever fucking apologize for what someone else did to you. And no, I don't want you to leave. If I wanted you to leave you wouldn't be here in the first place." Cross sort of snapped at Allen glaring over his shoulder at the teen making Allen jump back a bit. Taking a deep breath Cross stood up walking over to Allen. Cross hadn't meant to scare Allen, that was probably the first time Cross had ever snapped at him, but he was pissed off that Allen would apologize for what happened like it was his fault. If anything Cross blamed himself for not getting there sooner. "Follow me." Cross ordered leading Allen out of the study like room to another room down the hallway. in the room there was a large hole in the room filled with water serving as a bathtub it seemed with steam rising up off the surface of the water.

"I figured you would want to take a bath." Cross stated as he walked around the side of the tub stopping at another shelf that was carved into the stone wall. "There is a towel here for you, a cloth to clean with, and something to change into. The water is warm, its a underground spring heated by the lava deep beneath here." Cross explained as to why the water was still so warm.

"I...thank you..." Allen replied bowing his head a little bit. He was quite ashamed of what happened before so it was hard for him to look at Cross or even speak. Not that Cross was doing much better since he felt like he had really let Allen down. "Your dragon form...Its really quite amazing..." Allen commented as he stared down at the water as he undressed and as Cross started to leave the room. Cross stopped in the doorway when Allen had started to talk but hadn't looked back. The red headed man said nothing as he walked away back towards the main room of the cave dwelling.

It was easy for Allen to get undressed since he had only been in his tunic. After dropping his tunic to the floor Allen slowly stepped down into the spring that had a few stone steps before he sunk into the water up to his neck. For a while he sort of just sat in the water before he actually started to wash himself up. Allen gave himself a very thorough cleaning everywhere to be rid of any traces of the other men who had defiled him before. Luckily Cross had saved Allen before either man could come inside of him so there was no worry of having to clean that out but still. After he was finally satisfied with his bath Allen climbed out and dried off. Once dressed Allen made his way down the stone hallway back to the main bedroom where he had woken up.

"Sorry... I couldn't really find anything your size." Cross stated when Allen walked into the room wearing the dress that Cross had given him. It was an elegant dress which was of little surprise since Cross was a dragon and dragons were all about class and elegant things.

"It's fine..." Allen replied softly as he looked to Cross who was sitting on the edge of the bed Allen had woken up on earlier. A gasp escaped Allen when Cross gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Allen blinked rather confused as he looked up at Cross who was now hovering over him. "M-Marian...Wh-what are you... No stop!" Allen protested when Cross started to undress him.

"Let me do this..." Cross almost pleaded stopping his work for a moment to stare into Allen's silvery eyes. Allen stared right back but it was a little hard for him to see since he had tears in his eyes.

"No...please... Its too soon..." Allen begged softly as he reached up cupping Cross' face with his hands. Eventually Cross backed down with a heavy sigh. Frustrated, Cross threw the blanket over Allen as he got off the bed. Slowly Allen uncovered his face looking to Cross who now had his back to the bed.

"One thing I never told you about dragons... Gender doesn't matter when it comes to mating. If there aren't enough female dragons in a region then a more subbmissive male would sort of change so they could have children." Cross started to explain making Allen slowly sit up in bed. It took Allen a moment but finally he understood what Cross was saying.

"But... I'm not a dragon Marian... I can't do that." Allen stated softly as he sat on the bed shaking his head a little. Now Allen was feeling rather lost and confused. This made Allen question why Cross was always visiting him before. Then again... it wasn't like Cross could actually ever love Allen right...? Allen was pulled from his thoughts when Cross walked over to him reaching down to touch the Dragonstone pendant around Allen's neck.

"Want to know why I was gone so long looking for a Dragonstone last time?" Cross asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching the stone shine brightly from his touch. Allen stared down at the stone as well when he realized it was shining. "It reacts to dragons. It shines... You have dragons blood in you. Its not as strong as me since I'm pure bred. When you wear it...it shines too. Its dim but its there. I can mate with you... you can help me save my people." Cross said in all seriousness now staring into Allen's eyes.

"So... this whole time... you knew... and were trying to get me pregnant...without telling me?" Allen asked looking at Cross. He couldn't believe that Cross had been using him like that without talking to him about it. The anger bubbled up inside of Allen and before he knew it Allen slapped Cross across the face. "Asshole! You could have at least asked!" Allen protested as tears filled his eyes. He was a fool for thinking that Cross would visit him simply because he liked Allen's company. Standing up Allen fixed his clothing before walking out of the cave rather pissed off. Cross was in shock since he had never thought anyone would ever slap him let alone Allen. The dragon knew he had really fucked up since he had managed to piss off Allen.

Getting off the bed Cross walked out of the cave as well to find Allen. It wasn't hard to follow Allen's trail since the entrance of the cave was high up on the side of a mountain so there was snow. Allen had left footprints in the snow so Cross followed them up to where Allen sat on a boulder a little further up the mountain. Silently Cross sat on the boulder with Allen who was balled up hiding his face in his arms which rested on his knees.

"I think you misunderstood Allen... Which is my fault. I'm bad with expressing myself. You're beautiful and very tender and caring. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have visited you after the first night." Cross stated as he looked out at all the scenery in front of them. Allen was quietly thinking over what Cross said before slowly coming out of hiding.

"You..." Allen trailed off not wanting to get his hopes up or misunderstand what Cross was saying.

"Dragons mate for life Allen. Once we pick a mate that's the only one we will ever have..." Cross explained looking over at Allen seeing the conflict in Allen's eyes.

"But Marian... That's not fair... I won't live nearly as long as you..." Allen replied finally looking over at Cross. Allen was only human, he would die well before Cross even started to get old in Dragon years.

"You think you're the first mixed mate a dragon has had? We have our ways to prolong the life of the mate we choose." Cross replied scoffing slightly in amusement. Reaching out Cross gently ruffling Allen's hair to comfort Allen. Studying Cross Allen slowly reached up taking Cross' hand pulling it down hugging it to his chest.

"So... you can love me... and only me...?" Allen asked as he continued to hug Cross' hand to his chest. The idea of Cross belonging to him and only him for as long as they both lived made Allen very happy.

"Yes. You and only you." Cross answered with a subtle smile as he watched Allen. He could see that Allen was happy about the fact that Cross would only be with him. It took Cross by surprise when Allen suddenly threw himself at the dragon but Cross caught him and wrapped his arms around the albino. "So does this mean you agree?" Cross asked as he held Allen close.

"Yes!" Allen answered smiling brightly at Cross too happy to contain his joy. Allen loved Cross very dearly though he hadn't told Cross that yet. So to be able to have Cross all to himself, there was no way Allen could refuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry its taken me so long to update... I got kinda stuck with this story for a while. I'm gonna update the summary because its turning into Tyki x Allen... Sorry. It was going to be a kind of three some but...yeah thats not working... Anyway... here's a new chapter.**

Cross was sitting in what seemed to be his study trying to read but it was impossible to focus. He was doing everything in his power to not push Allen given what happened but there were times his need for sex was almost out of his control. Currently the object of his lust was sound asleep in his bed unaware of Cross' painful animalistic need for sex. Well the need to mate. Closing his book Cross got up making his way over to the bedroom where Allen was actually asleep in front of the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around him. Cross had learned Allen favored sleeping in front of the fire even though the bed was more comfortable. As Allen slept Cross managed to get Allen to come out of hiding sort of so Cross had access to Allen. Currently Allen was only wearing a long tunic that was one of Cross' old tunics.

Cross watched as Allen slept while Cross slipped his hand under the top running his hand along Allen's body stopping at one of Allen's nipples. Allen moaned softly in his sleep when Cross started teasing his nipple. It made Cross pretty happy when Allen softly moaned Cross' name in his sleep as Cross continued to tease him. Allen didn't really wake up until Cross was stroking his length and Allen was close to his climax. But Allen was still so sleepy and in a daze he thought he was dreaming.

"Marian..." Allen moaned sleepily as he rolled over to face Cross resting his head in Cross' lap for a pillow. That sort of hindered what Cross was doing but definitely didn't stop Cross. With Allen now facing him Cross reached around working to gently stretch Allen which earned even more soft sleepy moans from Allen. It was like Allen was in a sort of daze. But that was Cross' doing. He needed Allen but Allen was too traumatized still to give Cross what he needed. But Cross needed to do this so he didn't hurt Allen.

"I'm sorry Allen... This isn't much better than those men." Cross said as he shifted them around so Allen was laying out in front of the fire with Cross over top of him. Allen was in a complete daze not really here or there and had no idea what was going on. Cross caressed Allen's thighs before he parted Allen's legs. When he entered Allen the albino let out a soft moan and Cross let out a groan. Even after stretching Allen, the albino was still rather tight since it had been some time since he had sex. Cross leaned down holding Allen close as he started thrusting in and out of Allen.

"M-Marian..." Allen called but it was different from before which made Cross stop. This time Allen's voice was soft and full of betrayal. Leaning back Cross saw that Allen was more alert and had tears in his eyes. Cross was surprised to find that Allen broke out of the daze he was put in by Cross. "Please...stop..." Allen begged, but Cross knew he couldn't stop right now, he was so close. Allen cried as Cross started moving again, he wasn't ready for this. It felt so wrong since Cross had done this while Allen was asleep. When Cross was done and pulled out Allen got up and ran off further into the cave. Cross felt horrible as he watched Allen run away. He was sure there was no way to make up for what he had done. Now all Cross was doing was pushing Allen away. Maybe he was wrong...maybe Allen wasn't his true mate.

* * *

"So... Marian... Its rare for you to invite me over... What's up?" Tyki asked as he entered Cross' cave in human form. Only on rare occasions did Cross ever have anyone over to his cave so Tyki figured something was wrong.

"I need your help. I did something really….wrong… Now Allen won't talk to me or look at me…" Cross said leading Tyki further into the cave. Cross found Allen in a small carved away space towards the back of the cave. Allen was sitting balled up in the carved out nook refusing to look at Cross when the other came in. On the floor near the nook Allen was in was the plate of food left untouched since Cross had brought to him earlier.

"What did you do…?" Tyki asked in the old dragon language as he looked at the traumatized boy in the corner.

"I…. put him in a daze and used him… he broke through the daze… We… are…were lovers… he agreed to be my mate… but he was raped before I brought him here… Essentially I did the same thing… but I tricked him…betrayed him…" Cross explained in the dragon language as he too studied Allen. Allen had refused to move or eat for the past few days which worried Cross.

"I see… What makes you think I can help…?" Tyki asked looking to Cross. He wasn't sure how he would be of help here. This boy had no reason to trust anyone now after what Cross did.

"I….don't know… He hates me right now… He doesn't trust me…. But he needs to eat… So maybe you can get him to eat." Cross said with a shrug. He really didn't know what he expected Tyki to do either. He just knew he needed help.

"Fine… I'll try…" Tyki said walking away so he could make something for Allen to eat. After a while Tyki made his way back to where Allen was sitting on the stone sort of bench Allen was on.

"Hi… My name is Tyki… What is your name…?" Tyki asked hoping to get Allen to trust him even just a little. But Allen didn't respond. He barely even looked at Tyki. "I made you some soup… Cross had nothing to do with it… Will you eat it?" Tyki asked but still no response. After a while Tyki set the bowl down near Allen before he left. Tyki made his way back to the main area of the cave looking around.

"I would suggest you make the boy his own room…. Somewhere where he can go to be safe and away from you, somewhere you promise to not go in to without his permission. I would suggest that spot he is in now since he seems… to feel sort of safe there… but working there might scare him…" Tyki suggested after he had explored the cave some. There was actually several off branch areas where Cross could easily set up a room for Allen that Allen could call his own.

"Okay. Will you help me with that?" Cross asked clearly at a loss with what to do for Allen. With a soft sigh Tyki agreed to help Cross out. It would take at least a week to get the room set up so Tyki would be staying there.

The next day Tyki brought Allen some breakfast and was not too surprised to see that Allen hadn't touched the soup he had left last night. Setting the breakfast plate down Tyki picked up the other dishes to clean up. He looked to Allen who was balled up hiding his face in his arms which were around his legs, his long white hair was free and also helping Allen to hide.

"We are making you your own room… Where no one will go into without your permission… Cross feels very bad for what he did to you… Dragons are…. Complicated… He thinks you are his true mate… and maybe that is true. But the thing about us when it comes to mating…we have… heat cycles…like cats and dogs… and its very painful if we don't act upon that urge… If we ignore it too long it gets out of hand and we males get very….rough…. Cross didn't want that to happen… He didn't want to hurt you… but he also didn't want to betray you… He didn't….think through his options. He is sorry Allen…" Tyki said before he left the room. He wasn't too surprised to hear Allen start sobbing softly as he walked away. Tyki wasn't sure if what he said would help or make things worse. In reality in Allen's mind right now…that made it worse… because now he was scared Cross would do that sort of thing again the next time he had the need to mate. Allen didn't like that idea at all.


	6. Chapter 6

It took some time but eventually Allen was too hungry to not eat anymore so he ate what Tyki brought him one night. But he didn't eat it until after Tyki left his little hide away. In the morning Tyki was so happy to see that Allen ate he actually hugged Allen which freaked the poor boy out. As soon as Allen started to panic Tyki let him go.

"Sorry sorry. Its just good that you ate. We were really worried… Are you still hungry? I brought you some breakfast…? Do you want to see your room? Its all done... So you can stay there instead of here…" Tyki suggested showing Allen the plate of food he brought. Maybe Allen would feel more comfortable in his own room than in this little hide away where anyone could walk in. After some coaxing Allen ate some of the food Tyki had brought before he let Tyki guide him to his room. The room was a good size with a large bed, nice puffy bedding, lots of pillows, a table, a desk, some bookshelves filled with books, candles on the walls and a fireplace with a fire already going.

"So this is your room. No one, not even Cross will go in here without your permission. Okay?" Tyki said as Allen stood in his room looking around. It seemed to be a good sign when Allen sat down on the edge of the foot of the bed facing the fire place. The room was warm thanks to the fire which was really nice since Allen was cold to the bone from where he was hiding before. Tyki left the room closing the door letting Allen adjust to his new room. Tyki continued to stay there at Cross' cave now having his own room as well since Cross was still hoping Tyki could help Allen start to trust them both and to get Allen to eat and speak again. Allen hadn't said a word since he had said 'please stop' and Cross hadn't. Cross knew that Allen wasn't speaking since he felt no one listened to him when he asked them not to do things to his body. So to Allen right now there was no point in all at talking.

"Allen…. I have your lunch…" Tyki called as he knocked on Allen's door. Just as promised no one entered Allen's room without his permission. Which Allen's form of permission was whether or not he opened the door. At least Allen was up and about now. Soon Allen opened the door a little looking out at Tyki who smiled softly at him. Tyki actually sat in the room with Allen while the albino ate.

"Allen…. You should take a bath… It would do you some good… Might help you feel better…" Tyki suggested as he watched Allen eat. That made Allen go wide eyed and shake his head. Taking a bath would leave Allen rather exposed since one he would be naked…two the room with the 'tub' had no door so anyone could walk in and see him…or worse.

"We won't go in there… I promise. I'll tell Cross you don't want him near the room… I won't go near either…." Tyki said but Allen shook his head again. "What if… I guard the entryway? That's okay?" Tyki suggested and was rather surprised when Allen actually nodded a little. Well…. Allen seemed to be trusting Tyki now… but not Cross. That wasn't so good for Cross.

"Okay… I'll guard the entryway…" Tyki replied resting his chin on his fist as Allen continued to eat. After Allen ate Tyki went with Allen to the room with the tub so Allen could bathe. Tyki was going to stand off to the side in the hall where Allen could see Tyki's shoulder and know he was still there but Allen clearly didn't like that when he pulled on Tyki's sleeve. Tyki looked over his shoulder at Allen confused. It was hard to understand what Allen wanted since he wouldn't talk. But when Allen took a step back into the entryway and sat down on the ground Tyki knew what Allen wanted. So Tyki moved and sat in the entryway with his back to the hot spring like Allen wanted. With that done Allen went into the room removing the robe he had been wearing for some time now before he got into the hot water. Tyki was right, taking a bath did help Allen feel a little better. Allen got a little concerned when Tyki stood up and went into the hall but Tyki got up since he heard Cross walking down the hall.

"Hey… Allen is taking a bath…. And doesn't want you to see him… I'm guarding the entryway…. It's the only way I could get him to bathe…" Tyki whispered explaining why he had cut Cross off in the hall. Cross sighed heavily when Tyki said that. Somehow…Cross knew that Allen was never going to trust him again.

"Okay… I'll get a towel and a clean outfit for him…" Cross said turning and walking away. Tyki decided to carefully walk backwards back into the entryway and sat back down. Cross came back shortly which made Tyki get up and repeat the process, this time he walked backwards into the room a little and set the towel and dress down before he went forward and sat back down again. After Allen was done bathing, he dried off and got dressed before walking up to Tyki tapping his shoulder causing Tyki to look up over his shoulder at Allen. Standing up again Tyki dusted himself off.

After about four months of Tyki being there Allen didn't always hide in his room but he still didn't talk. And most of the time he refused to be alone with Cross so Tyki had to be there with the both of them. Tyki was starting to think he was going to have to live here permanently with Cross and Allen. Right now Allen was asleep using Tyki as a pillow as the two were laying on a couch in the library. Tyki had just been in there reading when Allen had come in and laid down with him. Lately Allen took lots of naps with Tyki which made it easy to assume that Allen didn't sleep usually on his own. Allen was probably scared that Cross might do something to him in his sleep again. It made sense actually since the last time Allen was sleeping properly by himself… Cross took advantage of that. Tyki continued reading as Allen used him as a pillow. As Tyki read he was mindlessly playing with Allen's hair which Allen didn't seem to mind.

"Hey….How is he…?" Cross asked when he found Tyki and Allen in the library while Allen was still asleep. Of course it was painful to see Allen in someone else's arms but… it was Cross' fault that that was happening.

"He is okay… I don't think he sleeps on his own now… which makes sense… what is on him that is burning me though?" Tyki asked closing his book looking to Cross. Allen had something relatively small that was really hot but Tyki couldn't see whatever it was as it must be under Allen's dress.

"Burning you? Where is it?" Cross asked making his way over to Tyki and Allen. He had a feeling of what it was but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Sort of against my ribs…his chest?" Tyki replied looking to Allen. Tyki was laying on his back while Allen was laying on his side pressed against Tyki's side using Tyki's arm as a pillow. Reaching down Cross gently pulled on the chain around Allen's neck freeing the dragon stone from under Allen's dress. Tyki looked at the stone which just looked like a normal dragon stone. But when Cross placed the dragon stone on Allen's neck it started to glow rather bright.

"That's what was burning you…. Damn it…." Cross sighed heavily as he looked at Allen. So Cross was wrong… Allen wasn't his mate…

"What is it?" Tyki asked a little concerned. He didn't understand the dragon stone or why it was glowing when touching Allen.

"The stone is a dragon stone. It reacts to dragons kin… but also… it glows when in the presence of the wearer's mate… It never glowed like that when he was with me… It was dim… He is better suited with you not me…" Cross said before he left the room. Allen stirred a little but he didn't wake up since he felt safe with Tyki. Tyki sighed covering his eyes with his hand. He didn't know what to think of that. Tyki never thought he would have a mate. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't attached to Allen after all this time.


End file.
